ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozan mo Zoman
Biography Mozan mo Zoman has served in the Ghiscari military for his entire life. He was from a minor family that was rapidly loosing significance in Ghiscar. His two brothers were trying to remedy that, but that was not the life for Mozan. He was a fighter. As a child, the other boys had made fun of him for his height, but they soon stopped when Mozan's broad shoulders and thick arms knocked them into the dust, for even as a child, he showed unnatural strength. None would ever call Mozan smart, but he made up for that with rigor and intensity. He learned his letters quickly as a child, and he became a voracious reader, even if he only read on a single subject: War. War fascinated him as a child and as a young man. He was especially interested in siege. The great engines that were required to take a walled city and the tactics of storming them after the walls fell were the subject of many texts in Ghiscar, and he read them all. When it came to his time to serve in the military, he relished the opportunity. However, in his first term, he served under an uncaring captain. He threw the lives of his men away and cared nothing for their advice. Whenever they fought, many more ghiscari men were lost than necessary. Even then, Mozan knew that the military life was his, and he promised himself to be a better commander than his predecessor. He climbed the ranks of the army until eventually he held the position of captain. He lead a company of three hundred life soldiers, and he intended to make them the finest unit in the army. However, he only saw action rooting bandits out of their forts near Ghiscar's boarders. There were not glorious sieges or great battles that he had read about. Still, he proved more than capable of dealing with these threats, even when given very limited support. Leading men was not all that Mozan was good for. He was greatly skilled with a spear and javelin in his own right, and that skill only augmented his natural strength to make him a fierce fighter. He men said he was the greatest fighter in the company and the greatest captain in the legion. They might have been right, too. Mozan was also gifted outside of combat. He had a standing bet with his men that if even one of them out drank him, he would pay for all of their drink and a whore for the man who bested him. He had never had to pay for drinks, and he only bought pleasure for himself. He was also skilled in the brewing of drinks. It was said that he could make brew out of anything, even on campaign. There was a rumor that he had once brewed a drink from thistles and his own piss. It wasn't true, but even if it was, his men were also sure the drink would have been fine to drink. Mozan was a connoisseur of alcoholic beverages, and he only made the best. His men loved him more for it because he often shared with them. Mozan did not have much of a life outside of the army. He had never married and had sired no children that he knew of. His company was his family instead. They ate and drank together, and often covered each other when money was low. When the army marched for Slavers’ Bay, he was proud for the chance to make his city great again. Exemplary Battles The Siege of Sathar Mozan received his first honors for the siege of Sathar. An ancient city that had been razed by Dothraki in ages past, and it became a haven for bandits and sell swords. They had rebuilt parts of the walls and were well fortified. They breached the outer walls easily only to realize it was a trap. Enemy soldiers came from holes and pockets in the wall. They were forced further into the city, and the general and the two captains senior to Mozan were killed. He was left in control of a force of six hundred men. He is surrounded, outnumbered, and has no supply lines. Many of his officers want to fight their way out and retreat. Mozan hangs them for treason. There is only honor in victory, and only victory benefits the empire. Instead, he takes his army and begins to fight their way further into the city. The bandit king is in the fortified palace in the middle of Sathar. Mozen started to dig siege works in the streets both to attack the palace and defend his flanks. His supplies lasted for three days before they ran our and had to scavenge. There was little to find except the bodies of the dead. More men tried to desert, and Mozan hung them as well. When he was down to four hundred men, Mozan knew it was time to win or die trying. His men assaulted the walls. One hundred died in the assault on the walls, but they took them. One hundred died taking the inside of the palace, but they took them. Mozan killed the bandit king in personally. He took his head and took it back to new Ghis. One hundred men died to get out of the city, but the others made it. Mozan and one hundred men out of one thousand returned to New Ghis, but they had triumphed. All the survivors were formed into his company, and they received the title the Iron Bulls of Sathar. Timeline *327: Mozan mo Zoman is born the second son of Kagam and Galere mo Zoman *345: Mozan joins the Ghiscari army 355: Mozan is promoted to captain *357: Mozan and his forces break the bandit stronghold of Gar’s Hammer *370: Marched with Ghiscar to Slavers’ Bay Family Tree *Kagam mo Zoman - Mozan's father. (300)(Deceased) *Galere mo Zoman - Mozan's mother. (301)(Deceased) **Dhazak mo Zoman - Mozan's elder brother. (324) **Mozan mo Zoman - Captain of Ghiscar, the Iron Bull of Sathar (b. 327) **Hazkar mo Zoman - Mozan's younger brother. (330) Supporting Characters Vizzak lo Quazzar, Sergeant of Ghiscar * Gift: Martially Adept * Negative Trait: None Vissak is the senior sergeant of Mozan’s company. My right of service time, the position of captain should have gone to him, and he resents Mozan for it, but he knows his duty. Zolaq mo Loraq, Courier in the Ghiscari Army * Gift: Agility * Negative Trait: None Zolaq is Mozan’s courier. He is usually at Mozan’s side or running an errand for his captain. Category:House mo Zoman Category:Ghiscari Category:Essosi